


Burden of Proof

by nerdytf84fan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Albert helps with Arthur's low self-esteem, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Soft boys being soft, flirtatious banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytf84fan/pseuds/nerdytf84fan
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Arthur runs into his friend Albert Mason in Saint Denis. Except this time, it's not Albert who needs saving. Albert helps Arthur evade the local police and after some chatting, Albert takes it upon himself to prove to Arthur that the outlaw isn't as bad as he thinks he is.





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are my favorite, and the idea of Albert saving Arthur for once was too good not to write. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Arthur ducked into an alley across the street from the saloon, his lungs heaving as the sound of police whistles filled the air. He flattened his back against the brick wall and swore under his breath, wondering how the hell he’d wound up in this situation. It wasn’t even his fault this time, at least not entirely. He had been walking through an alley by the saloon in Saint Denis, minding his own business, when two men had tried to mug him. His first impulse, of course, was to fight back. However, after rendering one of them unconscious with a swift punch to his temple, his friend had decided to pull a gun. Arthur was quicker though and had shot the man without hesitation. In this world it was sometimes kill or be killed, but he knew that the cops would strongly disagree with his philosophy.

So here he was, hiding in the shadows of an alley as the sound of hooves against the pavement drew nearer. He glanced down the path where he saw a light shining from one of the city’s tucked away courtyards. Arthur looked over his shoulder and peered through the iron wrought gate next to him. It was risky to move now, but if he stayed where he was, he would no doubt get caught by the law. With a deep breath, he squared his shoulders, adjusted his hat, and walked down the cobblestone path as nonchalantly as possible.

As he looked around for potential escape routes, he was grateful that the courtyard was deserted. The bubbling of the fountain alongside the far wall mixed with the shouts of the officers searching for him. If the cops weren't on his tail, he would’ve taken a moment to sketch the peaceful courtyard and enjoy the way the lush ferns swayed in the humid late-night breeze.

A whistle blown loudly nearby forced him to refocus his thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to daydream. He started to head towards an alleyway beside the fountain when he heard a familiar voice call his name. His attention was pulled up to a balcony where a man was leaning against the railing and eagerly waving at him.

“Arthur! It’s me, Albert!”

As happy as Arthur was to see the man, he frantically waved at him to stay quiet and shushed him from where he stood. The outlaw dared to glance down the alley, uncertain if the police had heard Albert’s sing-song voice echo against the walls of the courtyard. It was a miracle that they didn’t, and he wasted no time in climbing the steps of some nearby stairs to reach the photographer.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed, his crooked smile betraying his tone.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He gestured to the street behind him. “Is all that for you?”

“They’re my new welcoming committee.” Arthur quipped.

 “Are they now? I didn’t know the police of Saint Denis had such a thing.” Albert chuckled.

Arthur was more than happy to share the gentleman’s mirth, but the sound of an officer ordering others to check the courtyard reawakened the urgency that had gripped him moments ago.

Albert sensed this, peering over the rail as he pushed Arthur against the wall. Before he could protest, Albert placed both hands on his shoulders and hurriedly pushed him through a door. Arthur grunted as he stumbled backward into the room, barely catching himself on a couch. Albert quickly shut the door and adjusted the blinds before returning his attention to the outlaw who had ended up sprawled out on the settee. The sight was comical. Arthur was the least clumsy person he knew, and to see him in such an unnatural state was priceless. Albert tried his best to disguise his laughter as a cough as he brought a hand up to hide his smile.

It wasn’t hard to see through the half-assed attempt, and Arthur rolled his eyes as he straightened himself. “You find something funny, Mr. Mason?”

“No, no, not at all.” He replied, waving a hand for emphasis. “I just have a little something caught in my throat.”

“Uh-huh, and I’ve got a heart of gold.” Arthur scoffed, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

 The amusement faded from the photographer’s eyes. “Please don’t talk about yourself like that, Arthur. I simply won’t have it.”

Arthur shook his head as he picked his hat up off the ground. “If you insist.”

“I do,” he said firmly.

The outlaw couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze. Albert was one of the few people in his life who could see through his self-deprecating jokes. They were glimpses of how Arthur truly saw himself, a mask used to disguise his insecurities. He cleared his throat and continued to avoid his gaze by taking in his surroundings. He recognized the room as part of the boarding house with the ornate railings and green shudders he’d passed by so many times while riding through Saint Denis.

“So, is this where you’ve been holed up all this time?”

“Yes, it’s my home away from home I guess. It’s not much but the rent is affordable, and it came furnished.”

He grunted in acknowledgment, his fingers toying with the frayed ends of the leather cord wrapped around his hat.

Albert studied him, his hand scratching the nape of his neck. “What happened out there? If you don’t mind me asking, of course!”

Arthur chuckled. His genteel candidness was always a breath of fresh air, and he was thankful for it. “Well, some folks started a fight and, like the brute that I am, I ended it in more ways than one.”

His eyebrows drew together, carving a deep frown between them. “Arthur Morgan, what did I say about talking about yourself like that?”

“Would ya calm down! Shit, I didn’t mean nothin’ by it.”

"You’re lying through your teeth.”

“So what if I am?” Arthur snapped as he met Albert’s gaze. “I don’t see why you care about it so damn much. If I am such a ‘gentleman’ and a do-gooder, then prove it. Prove that I’m the ‘good man’ you see instead of the wanted one that’s hiding in your room!” He didn’t mean to become so short with Albert. The photographer was the last person in the world who deserved the brunt of his pent-up frustration. A familiar wave of guilt came over Arthur, and he muttered a string of swears under his breath towards himself. He was a foolish idiot who was ruining yet another friendship. The concoction of feelings towards himself and Albert was too much to bear, and he resignedly rose to his feet. In his mind, it was better to leave now before he messed things up any more than he already had.

“I should get going, the cops have probably given up their search by now.” Arthur sighed.

“Wait,” Albert said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “you asked me to prove it to you.”

“It was just a figure of speech, Al.”

“But, if you’d let me, I’d like to prove that I truly believe underneath that coarse veneer is a man who’s altruistic and kind.” He then offered a smile. “A man with a heart of gold, if you will.”

A small grin pulled at the corner of his mouth, and he looked down as he felt a heat rising in his face. “I don’t know how you’ll ever prove such a thing, Albert.”

“You just let me worry about that.”

The outlaw opened his mouth, a snarky reply forming on his tongue, but Albert cut him off by cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. While he didn’t protest, he felt confusion cloud his mind amongst other things. In the back of his mind, he decided that Albert had a funny way of proving his point. Regardless, his hand came up to hold the back of his head to pull him closer. Albert gently guided him back a few steps until he felt the back of his knees touch the bed. As the photographer explored his mouth with genuine tenderness, he removed Arthur’s leather jacket and briefly parted to remove his satchel.

Arthur was breathless, and he could feel himself growing impatient as his arousal heightened. He greedily went in for another kiss as his hands hastily worked to remove Albert’s shirt and vest. However, Albert stopped him with a firm hand on his chest. He groaned in frustration, which elicited a chuckle from Albert.

“Now, now, we’re going to do this nice and slow.” He hummed as he removed Arthur’s partly unbuttoned shirt.  

However, it wasn’t long before all clothes were removed, Arthur with his back against the covers of the bed as Albert hovered over him. It was both agonizing and electrifying the way Albert placed his kisses over his body. Even though there were no words, Arthur could feel how each kiss was driven by Albert's desire to prove to him that he deserved to be loved.

That he was more than just the outlaw he painted himself to be.

Albert took his time pleasuring the man. He wanted to savor the way Arthur had let his walls down, the outlaw moaning his name as he nipped at sensitive spots and tenderly ran his fingers over both old and new scars. The photographer, Arthur decided, was the embodiment of gentleness. The way he showed it through his affectionate touches and words that night was something Arthur hadn’t experienced in a long while. It unraveled him completely, and it surprised him that no one barged in to tell them to keep it down.

 

Arthur awoke to the warm light of dawn filtering through the blinds, finding that the tightness in his muscles he’d carried around for months had finally melted away. Between the warmth of Albert lying beside him and his arm wrapped around his waist, he felt completely relaxed. The absolute adoration Arthur had been shown last night was both incredible and unexpected. He hummed contentedly to himself, bringing Albert’s hand up to his lips. The gentleman stirred, and Arthur felt the curve of his lips against his hairline.

“Was that enough proof for you?” He asked. There was a hint of playful smugness in his tone that Arthur found oddly endearing.

“For now, I may need some reminding later.”

He felt Albert plant a kiss just below his ear. “Anything for you,"

 


End file.
